Runners Of Destiny
by Skystar of the Ancients
Summary: A new Clan is formed and once a blue moon a special kit is born. This kit has a destiny but doesn't at the same time. These kits go through the tunnels around their home and try to make it out. If they do their destiny is changed so their lives will be great. But if they don't make it out something… else happens to them. FroggyClan December Challenge.


A new queen in the nursery of MoonClan looks at her lone kit with happiness and sorrow. This kit was born on the blue moon. Her kit has a destiny but doesn't at the same time. He has a choice live a unpredictable life where anything can happen or to take the chance of going through the tunnels for a life of greatness. She names her kit Runningkit. For the moons leading up to his apprentice ceremony choice she tries to teach her kit why he _shouldn't _try the tunnels and that his life will be fine without trying the tunnels. But bad things kept happening around him. A fox attacking him and then a warrior dies trying to protect him, everyone catching greencough but him, and more. But that's not the worst. The day before his apprentice ceremony his mother, his only family in the entire Clan dies. When he gets the choice of wither or not to try the tunnels he… _accepts. _What other choice does he have if he has nothing to live for? The Clan moves the ceremony to the entrance of the tunnel and his leader says familiar words to his Clan.

"MoonClan today Runningkit has informed me of his choice." Sunstar the leader of MoonClan pauses for dramatic effect. "He has chosen to try the Challenge of the Tunnels!" The clan cheers, and now addresses Runningkit. "You have chosen to try the tunnels for a great destiny. If you come out in one moon then StarClan promises an amazing future. If you do not… well lets pray to StarClan that you do." Sunstar bends down and lifts Runningkit up by the scruff and walks over to the entrance of the tunnel. He holds the kit over the entrance for a second and drops him into the darkness below, hoping that the kit will survive.

* * *

(Runningkit's POV)

_I'm running down a long, dark tunnel, panic rising in my chest. The darkness is trying to engulf me, and I cursed the circumstances that put me here. If only I had stayed home! _I think to myself as I turn a corner looking for my makeshift nest and I sigh once I see it. Everyday I take a new path looking for a way out of these cursed tunnels, but I never find one. So each night I come back to my nest for more reasons than one. The prey is oddly plentiful here, along with a good amount of bedding, but that's not the main reason. I can see the sky from here. Every morning I look up and can see the sky, some days I can feel the rain, and every night I look up at the stars before I fall asleep; dreaming of what my life could have been. _Another day lost. _I say to myself counting the days I've been here in a panic. _Only one day left. _

I wake up to the blinding light coming through the hole in the ceiling. _That's odd… normally the light isn't this bright until… sunhigh! _I just up urgently because I've already lost half a day. I take off down one of the tunnels trying for the last time to find my ways home. I don't even register the turns I was taking; I was just trying to go home. I saw a crack that went down a tunnel and I noticed the sky was turning dark and I only had a few minutes. I follow the crack and I see it. The exit! I could go home! I jump right to the exit… only to be stopped be some force in front of the exit. I look up and see night. I missed the dead line to get out, and now had to face the consequences. I see a flash of light behind me and slowly turn around. Three StarClan warriors face me with smiles on their faces. _Wait smiles? _

"Congrats young Runnningkit! It was told that one day the kit with a true heart would complete the Tunnel Challenge!" A brown tabby tom with striking blue eyes congratulates me, on what? I have no clue.

"What do you mean by 'completing the Tunnel Challenge'?" I ask the warriors.

"Well" starts a pretty black she-cat. "Lon ago at the birth of MoonClan they were given a special gift. Every blue moon a kit would be given the opportunity to try the Tunnels. If the kit agreed it would be shown the exit to the tunnels and they would start the Challenge at the middle of the Tunnels where you were staying. If they could remain calm and survive in the Tunnels they would become a Destiny Runner. If not they would just leave and would get a life of greatness for the attempt. Though as you can see that is not what happened with you. Moonstar" she motions to the pure white tom next to her. "Was the first leader of MoonClan, and he picked his deputy who was called Lunarpelt. Lunarpelt looked like a wonderful deputy, but one-day rouges came stripping Moonstar of his nine lives. Lunarpelt became Lunarstar and showed his true motives. He convinced Blue Moon kit that if they didn't try the Tunnels their lives would be terrible. Like you with the fox and poisoning your mothers fresh-kill with death berries. He chose his kit as deputy after murdering the pervious one. He trained his kit to do as he had and to always chose his kit as the next deputy and train them so. By the time Sunstar came around everyone believed with out the Tunnels Blue Moon kit would bring chaos to the Clan."

"How does this effect me then. What do I do as a Destiny Runner?" I question now curious about my role.

"Well normally you would be trained as a Destiny Runner and taken to another Clan in secret to help the cats with prophecy complete their goal in the prophecy, but we offer you a choice. Will you go help the cats of another Clan or will you lead the revolution in yours to set things right, if so you will be aged very fast to take on Sunstar and retake your Clan. The choice is in your hands." Moonstar replies.

_Do I take the easy way and help others of prophecy or do I accept my own prophecy to save the Clan I once called home?_

"Moonstar. I've chosen my destiny. I choose… to save MoonClan."

"I had a feeling you would now stay very still and you will age to the age of a young warrior with all the experience of one."

Ageing doesn't really hurt you just feel stretching and strength flowing through you. And then poof you're older. I look down my pelt to see how I now look. Gray pelt like I had in the kit version of me, white forepaws, black tipped ears, and… oh that's new. I have black stripes running down my pelt. The stripes look like they start near my head and run down to my tail.

"Runningkit, your name no longer fits you for you're no longer a kit. I, Moonstar original leader of MoonClan call all my brothers to look down upon this cat. Runningkit you will have the true destiny of a Warrior. From this day forward you shall be known as Runningpelt in honor of your unique pelt."

I am happy to be a warrior I just wish there are more than 3 cats at my ceremony. As if the stars hear my words cats- _no other Destiny Runners- _comes out of the walls to congratulate me on my warrior name.

"Runningpelt it is time." Moonstar beckons "you will save MoonClan."

I walk out of the Tunnels and slowly walk my way around to the highest point of camp. With the light of the moon and stars I look at the corrupted camp. I unsheathe my claws.

_Look out Sunstar. It's time for a Solar Eclipse._


End file.
